


Code name - Scout

by Branwen_Merla



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cat, F/M, Magic, Old Wives' Tales, Ravens, Secrets, Sexual Content, Siren song, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Merla/pseuds/Branwen_Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another person joins the team, her secret only known to her and General Hammond. <br/>What is she, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code name - Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is very old. My second oldest/second written fanfic.
> 
> ... Don't judge me! *hides blushing face*

An otherworldly echoing melody penetrates his thoughts. “What’s that enchanting noise?” The brown haired man with glasses thinks, as he heads towards the communal bathroom. Without thinking, he opens the door and stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide. There is a strange woman in the bathroom just out of the shower, naked, a towel draped around her waist and her long black hair covers her breasts. The man, after a few moments of standing in silence, panics and slams the door.

“Sorry!” he says repeatedly as he retreats down the hall. Staring at the closed door, the woman grins.

“I’m issuing a new recruit to SG1” Hammond says as he moves to the side to let the dark haired woman past. “She has certain skills which will be invaluable to the team. I hope you make her feel welcome.”

The woman stands in front of the lined up team and bows a little, her black hair falling freely over her pale white skin. She straightens her posture and looks at them all with her glistening green eyes, before parting her ruby red lips to speak. “Branwen Merla, codename ‘Scout’, I look forward to working with you all.”

A tough looking man with grey hair in a buzz cut, steps forward. “I’m Jack O’Neill.” He says then indicates to his team.

“Samantha Carter”

Scout smiles and makes eye contact with the blonde woman, before moving to the next member.

“Teal’c”

She walks around the dark skinned bald man, with an odd marking on his forehead. Stopping once again in front of him, Scout tilts her head.

“Jafar…. Interesting.”

They all look at each other. How does she know that?

Finally Scout stops in front of the man with brown hair and glasses.

“Daniel Jackson”

Scout looks at Daniel and smiles a little teasingly. “We met.” She says in a hushed tone, her voice sounding like wind whispering through the trees.

Daniel is flustered as he averts his gaze.

Teal’c raises an eyebrow.

Scout steps up to the stargate, her long black, crushed velvet, raven feathered cloak swirls around her slightly with her movements.

“Woah there. You aren’t ready.” O’Neill says as he hoists a gun over his shoulder.

Scout turns around and tilts her head slightly to the side. “I am ready.” She says, slightly confused.

“Where’s your gun?” He says as he eyes her outfit.

Scout moves her gaze to General Hammond. He and Scout exchange a look.

“I don’t need one.” Scout says as she shifts her gaze back to O’Neill. “Right, off we go!” She says cheerily as she enters the stargate.

*

Everyone exits the stargate and looks around. It seems to be forest as far as the eye can see.

Scout stretches. “I’ll let you know what I find, please wait here.”

“Wait.” O’Neill says as he holds up a hand.

“With all due respect colonel, I have my orders from the higher ups. This is my job.” Scout says with a straight, serious face.

Everyone’s eyes turn to her. The air is tense as O’Neill and Scout stare eye to eye. After a while O’Neill nods in acknowledgement. Scouts expression softens and she breaks the gaze.

Scout winks at Daniel as she sprints past him into the forest, eyes changing purple and cloak billowing behind her, looking like wings. She disappears into some underbrush.

He quickly becomes lost in his own thoughts, wondering whether he just saw her eyes change colours and possible wings sprouting from her back. “ _Maybe I just need more sleep_ ” he thinks, shaking his head and taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

“That was a bit strange, don’t you think sir?” Sam says to O’Neill.

Daniel walks over to join the conversation. Did they see what he thought he saw?

“That look between Hammond and Scout? Yes, it was. I get the feeling we are not being told everything.” He then turns to Daniel. “I want you to keep an eye on her.”

“Uh, sure. But wouldn’t Sam be better for this?” Daniel says, looking off to the side and clearing his throat. “You know, being a female and everything.”

O’Neill gives him a strange look as he puts his arm around Daniels shoulder and leads him away from Sam and Teal’c. “What’s going on?” He questions quietly.

Daniel fesses up about what happened earlier that day, in the bathroom. O’Neill grins. “So, you saw her naked, huh? Didn’t think you had it in you-”

There is a sound of beating wings and Scout steps out from behind a nearby tree. “This sounds fun, what are we talking about?” She flashes a carefree smile, without noticing the twig in her silky hair and the leaves clinging to her cloak.

O’Neill quickly changes the subject. “So, what are your findings?”

“Sir, there’s a village and a lake just past this dense clump of trees.” Scout says pointing a smooth, perfectly manicured finger in the direction.

They begin walking.

Sam is up ahead chatting with Scout about how quiet she is when moving. Scout jokes about how she is freakishly feline. O’Neill catches Daniels gaze and motions with his eyes to the cloaked woman. He is telling Daniel not to forget about keeping an eye on this stranger.

Somehow Scout is now at the back of the single form line. Daniel lets the others pass and drops back to where she is walking.

He glances at her from the corner of his eye. “ _Not walking, more like gliding”_ He thinks as he studies her subtly.

“What’s up?” She asks, still walking with her eyes up front, making him jump a little.

Daniel steps in front of Scout, stopping her. She looks up at him, with a slight confused expression.

“ _That expression makes her look so innocent.”_ He was shocked at his own thoughts. He studies her eyes. “ _They are green, not purple. What I saw was probably just a trick of the light. What is wrong with me? I’m scientific. I’m an archaeologist!_ ” Her eyes are drawing him in, he realises. He moves closer and raises his hand to her head. “ _Such smooth silky hair.”_

“Daniel…?” Scout whispers.

Daniel snaps out of it. For a moment, he thought he heard that singing again. “There’s a twig in your hair.” He says as he plucks it out, successfully hiding how flustered he is.

“Hm? Oh thanks. Rough landing.” Scout smiles as she brushes the odd leaf off her cloak.

“…landing?” Daniel questions quietly.

Scout is now a few metres ahead of him humming a tune as she silently walks along.

*

As they entered the clearing, they readied their guard and strode into the village. The villagers stared at the team, and bowed their heads whenever Scout would pass.

“They’re acting like you’re a god or something” Daniel observes as he walks beside Scout.

“Or something.” She mumbled

“Wh-” He starts, before a loud, booming voice cuts into the conversation.

“Welcome to our small village travellers! I am the chief here.” Announces a kind looking, stocky and muscled old man. His eyes fall upon Scout. “Mistress Merla!” He exclaims as he bows low. “Please, everyone come in!”

The SG team all turn to look at Scout questionably. Scout just shrugs her shoulders.

Sam, Teal’c, and O’Neill all enter the large hut. Daniel stays in the doorway, listening to the brief conversation between the chief and Scout.

“Asha’bellanar. Da’len Falon.”

“Setheneran?”

The chief nods.

_“What language is that?”_ A loud caw above Daniels head makes him lose concentration momentarily and in turn, loses sight of Scout and the chief. He steps out of the doorway, into the plaza. She is nowhere to be seen, but he can hear that melody again.

The big chief suddenly appears in front of him.

“Won’t you come in?” He smiles knowingly.

“Uh, I thought I’d look around the town a bit.” Daniel stumbles as he avoids the chiefs smirking gaze.

“As you wish.” The chief enters his hut and shuts the door.

As he takes his seat, he smiles fondly. “Merla is a wonderful woman.” He says to himself, purposely loud enough for the others to hear.

“So, how do you know Scout?” O’Neill asks.

“Well…” The chief begins.

*

Daniel stops to catch his breath, as he leans against a tree. “I lost her. Damn she’s fast.” He puffs. As his breaths become slower, he hears that melody again. He feels like it’s just for him, as he follows the humming to the river, where it stops abruptly.

Daniel sees Scout with her back towards him, standing by the riverbed. Without thinking, he ducks behind a tree to observe her.

A little girl runs up to Scout and flings her arms around the womans legs. Scout looks down at the girl, with a loving expression. Daniel realises his heart is thumping in his chest. He could never believe that someone surrounded in mystery would have this kind of face.

“How are you feeling Locura?” She asks as pats the girls long blonde hair. Locuras blue eyes shine up at Scout.

“I’m feeling very good, princess kitty! Thank you for saving me!” Locura smiles cutely, dimples appearing on her rosy cheeks.

“ _Princess?!”_ Daniels eyes grow wide. A raven lands on a branch above him and watches his movements. “ _Wait, kitty?”_ He then remembers her comment to Sam about being freakishly feline.

Scout squats down to her level. “Now, what have I told you? Stop calling me that. I am no noble, only a myth.” Scout picks some flowers nearby, knots them together and makes a daisy chain. “You’re the princess, see?” She says, placing it on the little girls head.

The little girls eyes glitter and stares at Scout in admiration. Turning toward the river, Scout sticks her finger into the ice cold water. She swirls her finger around and as she brings it out, she makes a bubble.

“Pop!” The little girl giggles excitedly as she pops the bubble with her index finger. As it pops, it turns into a butterfly. The little girl starts running around excitedly, chasing the butterfly, but doesn’t pay attention to her surroundings. She runs straight towards the river.

Daniel wants to move but he can’t. Something is not allowing him. All he can do is watch the scene unfold.

“Locura!” Scout yells as she stomps a barefoot on the surface of the water. It immediately turns to ice.

The young girl slips and loses her footing. Scout picks her up, and plops her onto the green grass, before lecturing her.

“What have I told you about watching where you were going?! You would have drowned again if I wasn’t here!”

“Prin-Kitty, I’m sorry.” Locura says, biting her lip as she hangs her head.

Scout sighs. “Hey.” She says as she pokes the girl on the forehead. Locura looks up, eyes brimming with tears.

Scout opens her own hand, palm up, and looks down at it. With curiousity, the girl looks down at it too. A blackish-purple smoke engulfs her hand and when it dissipates, a little stuffed bear is sitting on her palm. The girl stops crying and her eyes go wide. Scout hands the bear to the girl and pats her on the head.

There is a dry snapping sound like someone stepping on a twig. Scout and the girl look in the direction of the sound. The little girl runs away as Scout narrows her eyes.

Daniel looks down at his feet. It wasn’t him. He looks above him, hearing the snapping again. The raven seems to be smiling, as it break twigs off the tree with its beak. Shaking his head and turning his concentration back to Scout, he peeks back around the tree. No one is there. He feels a sharp pain in his chest and feels something warm and wet trickle down his arms. He raises his hands to his face and sees they are covered in blood. His blood. He looks down at his chest as he slides down the tree, onto the floor. There are raven feathers sticking out of him, much like arrows.

He closes his eyes briefly, trying to wrap his head around what is happening. He feels cold hands slide across is throat and tighten. His eyes shoot open, only to reveal Scouts face in front of him, a malicious smile on her lips and an almost wild look in her purple eyes. As he begins to lose consciousness, Scout blinks several times and, as her eyes change back to green, they widen with surprise.

“Daniel?!”

She lets him go immediately. Daniel coughs and his vision becomes clearer as air reaches his lungs and brain. He is still slouched on the floor, back against the tree, losing blood. Yet he gazes at Scout steadily as she is worrying.

Scout raises her gaze to meet his. “I’ll fix this. First I have to pull these out. It’s going to hurt.” She says as she tenderly places one hand on his chest and one on the feather. “Just listen to me okay? It should at least take a little of the initial pain away.”

Scout begins humming. Daniels eyes widen. It’s the same song he’s been hearing.

“That song…” he mumbles.

“Hm? You like it? It’s called a siren song. When I was a young girl, mother taught it to me. It only works on certain people though.” Scout chuckles as a nostalgic look flickers across her face. At the mention of her mother, the raven overhead caws and flies off. Scout glances above her and smiles bitterly. “But that’s just an urban legend, a wives tale.” She says as she shuffles a little, “Much like me.” She adds in a whisper as she rips out the last feather.

“Ugh.” Daniel groans.

Scout waves her hand and Daniels chest is covered the same blackish-purple smoke as before. When it clears, he is shirtless.

“Mmm… not bad.” Scout grins seductively, to lighten the mood. Her hand brushes away his bangs, as she takes off his glasses.

She sexily slides her hands across his chest and stops on the wound. All the while Daniel has been staring at her, captivated. She meets his gaze and flashes him a devilish smile. His pulse quickens.

“Daniel, you naughty boy. You’ll make me blush, staring like that.” Scout giggles as light streams from her hands, slowly healing his wounds. To divert attention from her hands, she jokes again. “Are you undressing me with your eyes?” She whispers close to his ear in a breathless, husky voice. His body feels hot as she pulls away to check his wounds again. They are now completely healed, with only a few small scars. She looks him again square in the face as her smooth fingers playfully circle around the scars on his chest. “Nice battle scars”

Daniel suddenly grabs Scouts wrists. She jumps with surprise. In one quick motion he is now on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head and looking down at her with passion. He kisses her roughly. A moan escapes her lips as they separate, but is quickly silenced by another of Daniels forceful and passionate kisses. His lips relent, only for a moment, before they find their way down her neck and onto her chest. She arches her back in pleasure as his hands release her wrists and move up her thigh. She grips the fallen leaves on the floor and casts a spell, making the trees move to conceal their whereabouts and ivy grow to mute the sound of their screams. Roses begin to grow and bloom around them, making it look like some surreal scene.

With ragged breathes, Daniel slides Scouts legs open, as he kisses her again fiercely. Letting her lips go, he moans as he inserts himself in her. She screams his name and grips his back as the rhythm speeds up and their bodies become one.

*

 


End file.
